Lusting after the enemy
by Crystal Shadow.X
Summary: Draco is sent into a realm of confussion when he gains an obsession for the enemy. Things become worse for him when finds that his lust could be turning into love...
1. Sordid Secret

**Lusting after the enemy!**

**Chapter 1 – Sordid Secret**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the J.K Rowling books, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Well this is a re-launch of this chapter, after I posted it the first time around I got some help from my beta reader and I realized that my punctuation was shocking. So here it is again, hopefully it's improved slightly and is more enjoyable to read because of the changes made. Thanks to for all the help.

**

Thousands of candles floated above, sending light dancing in every direction. The sound of hundreds of students talking had slowly started dying down to a gentle hum as the house tables began to clear. The sweet smell of freshly made cakes lingered in the air making those who were tired feel intoxicated and ready to clamber the stairs to bed.

The table laced in silver and green had almost emptied apart from the odd student sat on their own. But one particular group of peers still remained and they didn't appear to have any intention of departing anytime soon. Everyone in that group appeared to be engrossed in a heated discussion apart from one blonde haired boy who had his own troubles to worry about; he had allowed his mind to leave the argument sometime ago.

He was staring up at the thunderous night sky which he felt was greatly ironic as it reflected his feelings well. Although he was intrigued by the night sky and how it looked like a storm was going to ripple through it at any moment, he found his concentration focusing itself elsewhere.

He knew whatever kept drawing his attention to her was unforgivable he shouldn't be feeling anything other than hatred towards her, but as hard as he tried he couldn't feel that way. He had battled with himself for a long time but now it seemed easier to give in to this craving rather than fight it. Although he allowed himself to cave in he still kept it a sordid secret.

Looking over the other two tables to the one furthest away he could see her surrounded by a few friends who were having an argument, unlike him she was clearly very involved. She slammed her hands on the table in frustration and pulled herself up and marched out the great hall in a very dramatic fashion. He watched her until she had disappeared from view.

Draco couldn't help but thinking she looked very sexy as she stormed out of the room, if only he could have been near her to hear her deep heavy breaths, to catch the scent of her hair, to feel the slight clip of her cloak as she turned the corner. Or even better, she could have turned the corner and fell straight into his chest...

Before he had a chance to continue with that option he realized that he was no longer surrounded by raised voices, a silence had fell throughout the group as they had been watching him. He hoped his facial expression wasn't going to give away the real reason he had been watching her.

"Ha, those three always manage to be centre of attention. It's pathetic!" Draco spluttered. He needed to cover his tracks and quick.

"I know typical Potter and I can't say I expect anything more from that filthy mudblood or the blood traitor" Pansy snarled. Relief washed over Draco; luckily they hadn't noticed the real reason for him not being able to take his eyes off her. He was going to have to be more careful as he wouldn't be able to lie his way out of it every time.

The fact that Pansy had called Hermione a mudblood hadn't really upset him, after all he had called her this many times. All it had done was remind him that she was totally off limits and set it in concrete. There was no way he could destroy his families' pure blood line and his father would make sure of it, even if it meant disowning his only son.

"Come on let's get away from these fools before they start again." Draco demanded throwing a repulsed look in Harry and Ron's direction. He got up and led the way with Pansy hot on his heels. Draco walked at an unusually quick pace; he was hoping to catch a glimpse of Hermione walking up the stairs, unfortunately for him this hope wasn't fulfilled.

Draco walked to the common room in silence; he seemed to spend a lot of his time this way now and it hadn't gone unnoticed by his friends.

Pansy marched quicker and grabbed hold of Draco's hand; she didn't say anything to him though, she knew better. Draco thought about shrugging her off but knew that would only lead to an argument and he really didn't want to deal with that tonight. So he played along with her letting go of her hand and placing his arm over her shoulders and pulling her in to him. Pansy was impressed with this and couldn't stop a smile spreading across her face as she placed her hand across the bottom of his back. Together, still in silence they walked to the common room.

Once inside the common room Draco pulled Pansy over to one of the rather luxurious black leather sofas. Luckily for them the common room was empty. He lounged across the whole sofa while Pansy took a seat on the arm rest and as if nothing was wrong Draco quickly fell into his normal routine. He placed his head on Pansy's leg and she began playing with his hair, this always relaxed him.

Just as they had gotten comfortable Crabbe and Goyle stumbled through the door arms filled with all the left over cake. They took the two arm chairs that were placed in front of the sofa and continued to stuff their faces. This was perfect for Draco as it meant he had a few minutes to clear his mind before he had to worry about creating a meaningless conversation.

Draco lay there sprawled across the sofa doing nothing more than listening to the occasional grunt Crabbe and Goyle let out as they ate and relaxing to Pansy running her fingers through his hair.

This didn't last long as soon enough an image snapped into his mind and it was no longer Pansy playing with his hair but Hermione, with this image in his mind he closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into the sofa with no intention of letting this fantasy stop.

Crabbe and Goyle were no longer there and it was just him and Hermione listening to the fire crackling.

He stopped for a moment a felt the fingers work their way through his hair again.

"You gunna eat that last cake?" Crabbe questioned Goyle. Draco came crashing back to reality once again as his thoughts had been stopped in their tracks. Draco sat bolt upright almost causing Pansy to fall on to the floor and making Goyle choke on his mouthful of cake.

"You blubbering idiots, do you not feel sick yet? All I hear out of you two day and night is about food, it makes me feel fat just listening to you talk about it" Crabbe let out a small gasp. "I've had enough of it. Have you not got more to worry about then who is going to eat the last cake 'cause I sure as hell have!" Draco could have raged on all night, it was bad enough that he couldn't have what he truly wanted but now he couldn't even think about what he wanted without being interrupted.

Although at the end of his tether he managed not to let anything more slip out of his mouth. This new infatuation with Hermione Granger was going to give him some serious grief, he had already started becoming short tempered with his friends because they wouldn't allow him to think about her and he was also using Pansy to fuel his imagination.

"Steady on mate, there was no need for that. I'm going to bed, you're clearly not in the mood for anything other than being incredibly self absorbed." And with that Crabbe threw a rather nasty look at Draco before skulking off to bed.

"That was below the belt, even for you…" Goyle muttered as if he didn't quite have the confidence to stand up to Draco and with that he also left for the boys dorms.

Draco sank into the sofa he knew that he should apologize after all it was out of order, but what he had said was true and also he felt there was something slightly demoralizing about the word 'sorry' and he never used it unless it was to his father! He decided he would leave it until the morning and then carry on as if nothing had ever been said.

Pansy sat there not quite sure what to do, this was situation she felt herself being dragged and pulled in more and more. She wanted to be stay with Draco but he was always in a foul mood and sometimes took it out on her. If she said something he didn't like he would snap at her but if she left him alone he would complain about that too. Really she felt as though she was in a loose, loose situation. This was so hard for her, she wanted to be there to help but he never told her what was wrong! It always appeared his mind was elsewhere. As Pansy sat there perching on the arm of the sofa half ready to leave but not quite being able to move herself from that spot, she felt a slight prickling in her eyes Draco was dragging her down and it wasn't fair. She wouldn't cry in front of him that was for sure but that didn't mean she wouldn't tell him how exactly she felt if he didn't change and soon.

A few minutes past with the two sat in silence and then Draco slid over to the arm of the sofa and pulled Pansy down of the arm and onto his lap. This took her by surprise he hadn't shown her much affection for weeks, what had brought this on? Maybe Crabbe and Goyle's honesty had made him see how he was being. She didn't react to him though and just sat there on his lap not even looking at him, he needed to realize that he couldn't just turn things on and off when he was in the mood.

"Look, I'm sorry I know I've been a moron to you it's just I have things on my mind. Things I can't share with you and I'm sorry for that and I won't make you suffer any more. If things don't go back to normal I promise you can shout and scream and kick and punch me as much as you like until I change" Draco said all of this with complete honesty and a small smile had crept across Pansy face, phew that meant he was forgiven. He didn't want to lose his friends and girlfriend because he couldn't keep his mind off a mudblood.

He moved Pansy's hair behind her shoulder and kissed her neck once. She turned so they were almost straddling and placed her hands on his neck and looked him straight in the eyes. He was hiding something and she could see it as clearly as if it was written across his forehead. She ignored this though as it was obviously something he couldn't talk about, probably something to do with his family.

She kissed him passionately and he went along with it once again, moving his hands up to cup her cheek and then moving her hair out her face and running his hands down to the bottom of her hair. She continued to caress his neck and he let his hands trace down the center of her spine and back up again. Draco pulled back and then kissed her lightly a few times before drawing her into and embrace, he had to stop himself letting things go any further tonight. Pansy although was happy enough with the affection she had received. He saw this and realized he really must have been treating her bad for her to be happy with a quick kiss.

Although Pansy was happy Draco felt terrible, worse than he had felt just after the argument with Crabbe and Goyle. He didn't want to have to stop things going any further tonight but it wasn't because he wanted more of Pansy, he realised deep down it was because he craved Hermione. All he could think about while she kissed him was Hermione, he had got so wrapped up in the moment he had even imagined it was Hermione he was with. He couldn't continue to kiss his girlfriend while the whole time thinking about another girl, it was just twisted and went completely against his old fashioned values. Shit! How far was this addiction going to take him?

Pansy let go of him and looked into his eyes once again, he was still keeping a secret from her. She decided not to dwell on it, he seemed to be pulling himself together now so she kissed him goodnight before leaving to go to bed thinking her relationship with him was going to be fine. As tired as he was Draco stayed on the sofa until the early hours of the morning not caring if he suffered for it tomorrow. He spent half the time he was awake thinking about Hermione and the other half of the time beating himself up over his one track mind; everything that happened somehow led him to think about her and it was wrong.

**

A/N: Review, Review, Review. Don't worry about offending; everyone is entitled to their opinions. It would be really helpful to know what everyone thinks. Thanks. Crystal. Xxx


	2. Obsession

Chapter 2 – Obsession

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the J.K Rowling books, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N:

**

For Draco the next few weeks followed a similar pattern consisting of him waking up in the morning and living his life as one big lie. If the truth be told, it was like he was there in body but his mind was continuously elsewhere…with her. Luckily enough he had become better at concealing his emotions and his friends hadn't noticed that he was troubled... but his girlfriend had. Dear Pansy could still see he was hiding something deep within himself. She had been right; he was completely fixated with his Gryffindor girl.

Draco and Pansy had remained an item and he had managed to keep her happy since that night he swore he would change. Crabbe and Goyle had continued to sulk with him for a few days after the argument but were back soon enough and as loyal as ever. As far as most people were concerned everything was great, but Draco was falling deeper and deeper into the danger of his desire.

Down in the castle dungeons Professor Snape's students were waiting for him to arrive and most of them were getting rather impatient. Hermione had been the first to arrive and was still stood by the classroom door so she could be the first in and ready to learn. She was more annoyed than most that Snape was once again late; she could have been doing something much more productive then just standing around.

Hermione turned swiftly on the spot to complain to Harry about the absurdity of the situation, as she did so she caught Draco watching her. When he realized she had noticed him he immediately looked away. This wasn't the first time she had seen him staring at her in recent weeks and she normally she wouldn't have thought anything of it, just typical Malfoy waiting to make a snide comment but there was a different emotion in his eyes. It was more like…lust?

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry questioned, concerned. She was stood looking incredibly baffled and still only half turned.

"Oh, erm…yes fine. I was just wondering where on earth Snape is, he's late again! What is so important he has to be late?" Hermione replied. This in part was true, the other part was there was no way she could discuss the real reason for her deep thought and confusion. Ron and Harry would think she had been confunded or given a love potion and more than likely rush her of to Madam Pomfrey.

She must have read Draco's expressions all wrong or it must be in her head. He would never look at her that way; she was everything he was taught that was wrong and loathsome. She dismissed her idea of Draco's questionable lust and concentrated on the ingredients needed to successfully create a truth potion. Snape had set them this the previous week as part of a tedious and pointless homework.

Snape finally arrived twenty minutes after the lesson was supposed to have started and everyone quickly filled into the dungeon room. Snape was in a foul mood and was only too quick to show everyone by placing Neville in detention every night for the rest of the week, for tripping and knocking a cauldron off a table. Snape's patience was clearly not to be tested today so everyone sat in silence, potions books out and quills poised at the ready to begin scribbling away as soon as a word slipped out of Snape's mouth.

"Books away! I don't recall asking you to take them out. I want a 1000 word essay on Veritaserum, this way I'll know who actually did their homework last week!" Snape spat staring at Harry the whole time. A low grumble filled the air as the students couldn't help but complain, as soon as the noise had erupted it was gone again. Everyone began scratching away, quill to parchment writing down everything they could remember.

Soon there was a very clear rhythm throughout the classroom; it looked almost like a well choreographed dance. All heads were down, the occasional few with strained faces, arms moving from right to left across the page and then forwards to dip the quill tips in ink and then in the same motion of right to left again. No one had dared speak as Snape was lurking around the room willing one of the students to make mistake so he could shout and humiliate them. Many started to slow down the speed of their writing after fifteen minutes realizing they didn't have much more knowledge stored away and perhaps they should have studied harder.

Draco was one of these students; he had been so distracted over the past month he had found it hard to complete simple tasks let alone tedious homework assignments. He stopped writing and tried desperately to think back to when he was reading his potion book and recall what was written on the pages but nothing came to him. He counted how many words he had wrote, two hundred and forty six.

He sat back on his chair looking around the room, he couldn't help but staring at Hermione's table slightly longer than he did at anyone else's. It was her fault he couldn't do this work now, he spent all his time thinking about what things would be like if he could be with her or worrying that someone was clocking on to the idea that he liked her. Draco was getting increasingly frustrated with the situation he was in, when was this fascination in Hermione going to end? It had been weeks now and his feelings towards her were far from subsiding they were constantly brewing stronger and deeper.

Draco wrote down a few more sentences with great difficulty before once again glancing over at Hermione. She had clearly not run out of things to write and her hand was moving across the parchment with an impressive speed. Draco smiled to himself as he became wrapped up her once again; she never seized to amaze him.

How could anyone have so much knowledge stored away and still have an unquenchable thirst to learn more? She was not only the most intelligent girl in the year but she was brave and heroic as well, she had faced many a mission along with Potter and was still living to tell the tale, it had to be more than just luck that got her through it all. Knowledge, courageousness and striking beauty what more could anyone want!?

"Mr. Malfoy have you finished?" Snape bellowed.

Shit! "No sir, not yet" Draco muttered.

"Well then take your eyes off Miss Granger and get on with it!"

Draco felt a sharp pain searing through his shin, Pansy had given him one all mighty kick under the table. If the truth be told he deserved more than a good kicking; Pansy didn't know the half of it. He looked up at her and gave her a worried glance before he hung his head and pretended to be writing again, he could feel all fifteen pairs of eyes in the class burning through the back of his head.

Hermione was pretending not to have heard Snape's' comment; she really didn't want her suspicions confirmed but Harry and Ron were not going to let this one drop. She could practically hear the clogs in their brains going into overdrive trying to think why Draco was staring at her and if he had some horrible plan. Everyone soon stopped staring and speculating on Draco's strange behaviour and tried to squeeze their memories for that last piece of information that would prevent them getting into a rather lot of trouble with Snape.

Frustration overwhelmed Draco and he got up from his seat 10 minutes before the end of the lesson face red with anger. Chucked his quill and ink pot into his bag and threw his essay on Snape's desk before marching up the steps out of the dungeon, listening to Snape's enraged voice trail away as he shouted at Draco for leaving without permission.

Draco got to the main doors and threw them open with a little difficulty and took a deep breath of the air outside before continuing his same quick marching pace as before. He didn't know exactly where he was going all he knew was he needed to sort the mess inside his head and quick. He couldn't do it with people around him all the time.

"Malfoy! Back inside…Right 50 points from Slytherin, I can make it more…" Hagrid boomed and quickly gave up on the idea of making Draco go inside.

All he wanted was to be left alone, it wasn't a big request and yet it seemed impossible that anyone was going to read the signs. He ignored Hagrid's feeble attempt to get him back inside and carried on heading straight towards the forbidden forest. It was the only place he could think of where he wouldn't be interrupted or have to watch out for prying eyes.

He walked into the forbidden forest and didn't stop until he felt the over growth and trees had swallowed him away from the world. Feeling completely overwhelmed with so many different emotions and sensations that he didn't even understand, he collapsed against a tree and flopped to the floor. He hung his head in his hands in desperation and tried desperately to not think about anything or anyone. The sun glistened through the gaps in the trees and not a single gust of wind reach Draco; it was so peaceful this was the simple serenity he wished for inside his head.

It was not only his mind craving it was a physical need as well; his body was hungry for her. This passion for Hermione was so unexpected and he didn't know how to handle it. He didn't think he loved her, gosh he barely knew the girl but the lust he felt towards her was breath taking. His body wanted to touch every part of her, to brush his lips against hers, to run his hands through her hair and feel her bare skin against his own.

This desire needed unleashing, he to explore and discover every inch of Hermione, to kiss her and claim her. It was so powerful and he had never felt anything like it, it was a strange kind of energy that shouldn't be contained, like magic. He could almost feel it crawling over his skin driving his senses wild. Just the mere thought of being near her made his body twinge in excitement, his breath hitched and his skin grew hot. He had fancied plenty of girls and had fantasised about them but there was something extra pulling him to Hermione. Something he couldn't shake off and a fantasy wasn't enough, he needed to make it a reality before the pull became too much and strangled him. He was already drowning in this feeling.

Draco rose from his spot on the ground and tried to shake off these feelings, he couldn't have her! She was a sworn enemy from birth, he wasn't allowed to talk to those sorts of people let alone sleep with them. Maybe that was why he needed her so much, the desire to sleep with the enemy, perhaps it was the fact the she was off limits that drew him closer, after all you always want what you can't have. He thought about it, tried desperately to think what was so irresistible about her... but it wasn't that she was an enemy that drew him in it was pure and simple, relentless and unforgiving lust!

That pushed Draco to far, he had battled with himself for so long trying to fight the inevitable, why did he have to lust after the enemy? The thing about lust is you can't choose who or what you lust after or control why, the only thing you can really do is give into it. It's totally overmastering and he knew that more than most, that's why he couldn't stop it or shrug it off. He couldn't even use Pansy to relieve him off his new sexual desire, she just wasn't Hermione.

With that last thought Draco lashed out smashing his fists repeatedly into the rough bark of the tree. The skin over his knuckles tore open and blood trickled down his clenched fist, the pain didn't stop him and he continued to pound his damaged knuckles. Tears from frustration, anger and helplessness fell down his cheeks, this involuntary display of emotion only made Draco feel worse, his father had always taught him crying was a sign of weakness. He looked at the destruction he had caused on his now numb hands; deep purple bruises had already started forming under the blood on his knuckles and palms.

It was then he finds obsession entwining itself around his heart and running through his veins. It was both uncontrollable and unstoppable. The more he tried to fight it the more it took over. Obsession always wins. It will be a defective compulsion that's always driving him on, taking him closer and closer towards the forbidden and the unknown.

It was then that Draco gave in and made his decision.

"I will have you, Hermione Granger." He whispered, with a smirk drawing out on his face he started to walk back towards the castle. And then he knew for certain he was going to get his girl. A plot forming in his mind, he felt better than he had in days.

A/N: I'm really sorry this has taken so long to post up, hope it was worth the wait. Thanks again to for the little votes of confidence and just touching up my work.

"I will have you, Hermione Granger." He whispered, with a smirk drawing out on his face he started to walk back out the forest. And he knew for certain knew that he was going to get his girl. A plot forming in his mind, Draco felt better than he had in days.


End file.
